Gone in a Flash
by Mechto Saber
Summary: A collection of drabbles and oneshots for the TV show, "Phineas and Ferb." The stories will include romance, humor, etc. They will mostly revolve around Phinabella. Chapters will come from my ideas and requests, so please put your requests in the reviews! Thank you! : .
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! It's me again; been a while, huh? Well, introducing my new story, "Gone in a Flash!" If anyone has a better title suggestion, please tell me it. This story will be run off of requests, so put them in the reviews, please! Thanks, and I hope you enjoy! :).**

Phineas looked through the dictionary, trying to beat Ferb at a word game. They each had to guess how many synonyms a word had.

"Aha! Cute DOES have plenty of synonyms! Adorable, attractive; wait!" Phineas scrambled through the rest of the page. "Where is it?"

Ferb shrugged at Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet.

"I can't believe it!" Phineas said. "Isabella's name isn't in here!"

Ferb's eyes widened, and he stared at Phineas, waiting to see if he would realize what he had just said.

Phineas looked up, and made eye contact with Isabella, who looked like she was about to squeal.

"Look for yourself, it's not here!"

He then put two-and-two together, and climbed up the tree, obviously freaking out.

Ferb had to talk to him almost all night just so he would come down.

**Thanks for reading; I hope you enjoyed, and please review and request! Thanks, and I hope you have a great day!**

**:).  
**


	2. Realizing

**Hey, everyone! This chapter was suggested by my sister, Endless Secrets! I hope you enjoy it! :).**

She walked through the gate, with her same old, "Whatcha doing?"

I still can't figure out what it is. Whenever she came through that gate, and said her catchphrase, I took it as a greeting; now, I can't even look her in the eyes. My stomach gets all twisty, and my heart starts pumping really fast. I asked Ferb if I was going to be alright, but he called me clueless and went back to work.

So, this time, I don't get it. Everything's still with me; I still want to finish the project, but I also want to see what's going on with me. I realized that she was staring at me, peering down at my face, with that cute grin that could destroy any Meap in a contest of cuteness.

When I realized that I wasn't working, and she was still smiling at me as always, I felt even weirder. I WANTED to finish this project; she ALWAYS looked at me…. Why was today any different?

I couldn't be in love with her. I would probably goof it all up. I didn't know anything about this stuff, and, either way, she couldn't feel the same way….

But I suddenly didn't have an interest in the project anymore. I put down my tools, and smiled back at Isabella, who drew back, kind of startled that I had finally noticed her looking at me.

I dusted myself off, stood up, and said to Isabella, "Want to go get something to eat?"

Ferb gave me his signature thumbs up.

And Isabella barely held in her excitement.

**I hope you enjoyed it! Give me words or basic story ideas, and I'll try to incorporate it into the next chapter!**

**Please supply me with them; I'd like a word one next, personally; they can be pretty fun.  
**

**I hope you have a great day!  
**

**:).  
**


	3. Daydreams

**Here's a new chapter for you guys! This chapter was requested by, "iheartphinabella05." I had to rewrite this three times before I got it where I really liked it. It was in several different forms, but I just loved how this one came out. I hope you enjoy it! :).**

She kissed him. It was all in the moment, and she didn't know why. She just was sick of not being noticed, and when he actually smiled at her that way, she just had to.

It was worth it. She kissed him, and she seemed to enter a trance. Nothing else mattered, she was finally kissing Phineas, and it didn't matter. She was so happy, and-

She was jerked out of Phineas-land. It had all been a daydream. Isabella looked down at the ground, heard Ferb, Buford, and Baljeet come walking in through the gate, but she just stared at the ground. It would never happen. Phineas would never like her. She just had to accept that he never would, and that she had to move on…

But she just couldn't. Even if he didn't like her, she would like him, and no matter what, she would-

"Isabella?" Phineas stared at her. "What was that about?"

Everyone in the yard looked at them.

"What do you mean, Phineas?"

"You just kissed me."

Isabella stared at him in shock. She had kissed him in Phineas-land… but she had also kissed him in real life! This had never happened before, she always woke up from her daydreams, and saw that nothing had happened….

"You're confused, aren't you?" Phineas said.

Everyone was still watching them.

"Here, I'll show you."

And he kissed her.

And somehow, how real it felt, how she knew it was really happening, convinced her that he really was kissing her…

And that she wasn't in Phineas-land.

**Well, that's it! Please leave a request in the reviews, or PM me! (Personal Message, if you don't know that already. XD, lolz. :).) I hope you enjoyed it! I hope you have a great day!**

**:).  
**


	4. Crashing

**Hey everyone! This chapter was suggested by watchdoin. Sorry this chapter took so long to be up; I had a bit of a writer's block. Nothing seemed to work for ANY requests, and... ugh. Well, my sister helped me with how this story should flow, so go read her stories! u/2696208/ Sorry it's so short. :).  
I hope you enjoy it! :).  
**

She walked towards their yard, opening the gate, her mouth forming the words, "Whatcha-" She stopped, feeling everything slow down. She felt her stomach twist and heat rise to her face as everything came crashing down. When she saw the girl reach for his hand, she clenched her fist. And when Phineas smiled at her, she felt a tear roll down her cheek. She turned to leave, more tears rolling down her cheeks, as she slammed the gate shut.

**Well, I hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to review, and request for the next chapter! **

**I hope you have a great day!  
**

**:).  
**


	5. Clueless

**Hey, guys, it's me again! Sorry for not updating, I've had some serious writing block. Still, this chapter is one of the many requests from "ReadAndWriteButMostlyRead." Thanks so much for the ideas! It's greatly appreciated. Well, I hope you enjoy it. :).**

She loved walking through the gate, calling out her signature catchphrase. She loved everything about the boy she would constantly visit, whether it's in her dreams, or in real life. Something about this boy made her heart lift, make her fly, be so happy when just a second ago she was sad. She truly loved him, everything from his happy grin, to his little quirks during inventing. His sweet voice, his happy air about things, his natural way with building, and his humor. Everything about him made her fall in love all over again. If anything, Phineas had one flaw. Only one, that stood out so significantly, everyone would sigh and get back to work whenever he showed it. And of course he wouldn't understand why.

He was the most clueless, oblivious person Isabella had ever met. And that made her want to slap him.

But she loved him anyway.

**I'm planning to do another, "clueless," one. There are just so many ideas/scenarios for this word, and I can't wait to use them. Well, I hope you enjoyed it! Please read, review, and request!**

**Cya. :).  
**

**Bye. :).  
**


	6. Potion

**I'm back with one more for tonight! This is another request from, "ReadAndWriteButMostlyRead." I hope you enjoy it! :). I've also got an announcement to make, so please read my author's note at the bottom. Thanks! :).**

"Hey, guys! Whatcha doing?" Isabella said as she walked through the gate. She looked around at her surroundings; Phineas and Ferb had obviously set up a wizard-like theme. She looked over at Phineas, who waved at her, and greeted her, while stirring a giant pot with Ferb.

"Oh, hey, Isabella! We're making a potion that makes you tell your secrets! Buford asked us to do it; probably something to do with Baljeet. They just went to get the final ingredients; ah, there they are!"

Buford entered the room, poured some ingredients into the pot, and went over to a bench, where he sat down, and put Baljeet down next to him.

"Why must you always carry me that way?" Baljeet asked.

"I don't know, why do you have to be so secretive?"

"I just have feelings, Buford! You see, feelings are used for people who can actually feel empathy and other emotions."

"So, basically, you're a girl?"

"No, I am not a girl!"

Phineas shook his head, ignoring them.

"Well, it looks like it's done! Isabella, want to give it a shot?" he asked.

Ferb smirked at her.

Isabella's eyes grew wide. "Heh, heh, Phineas, I'm not sure I want to spill my secrets in front of Buford…"

Ferb gave her a thumbs up.

"Don't worry, we can do it outside!"

Isabella just froze.

"What about my nerd?" Buford called from the back. Phineas sighed, and called them over.

"Saved by the Buford," Isabella thought.

**I had so much fun with this chapter; Buford and Baljeet are just so much fun to write when they're arguing, and this is the first time I've truly written that. So, here's my announcement; I'm now accepting requests for other characters. I always was, but now you guys can really just ask for Canderemy, friendship, and, of course, still Phinabella. Any ideas/scenarios, words, or any other type of requests go in the reviews.**

**I hope you enjoyed it! Please read, review, and request!  
**

**Cya. :).  
**

**Bye. :).  
**


	7. Discovering

**Hey, guys, this is my first chapter with only hints of Phinabella; I mean, they aren't going to be looking for Candace and Jeremy...**

**Thanks, now I'm scarred for life. XD. This is not a romantic chapter, just for fun. This one was requested as a word, like the past chapters, by "ReadAndWriteButMostlyRead." A lot of people say these are too short, but these are supposed to be short drabbles. SHORT. Some will be longer, but the potions one will be about the limit of how long they'll be. I hope you enjoy it! :).  
**

"I'm telling you, 'Jeet, we just gotta get some photographic evidence. Then, we can sell it to the school paper's gossip section. It'll be HILARIOUS!"

"Uh, BUFORD, you know the school newspaper doesn't actually buy things from you, it's not a profit-making organization."

"Nerd, I learned a long time ago that if you want money from someone, all ya gotta do is intimidate them. Shouldn't be that hard."

"But how will we even find anything?"

Buford picked up the nerd and threw him into the room in front of them.

Baljeet rubbed his head, looking woozy. "What was that for?"

Buford looked inside, shook his head, and dragged Baljeet alongside him.

"Now we just do that for the rest of the rooms, and we see if we can find anything."

Baljeet was too dazed to argue.

**Haha, these guys are so much fun to write. I hope you enjoyed it! :).**


	8. Unconventional

**Well, this is my first time writing Canderemy fully, without deleting it, and trying a different scenario for a word. This one was suggested by my sister, "Endless Secrets." I love you, sis! :). I hope you enjoy it! :).**

A lot of people would ask Jeremy why he would date a girl like Candace. He was a popular kid at school, he knew how to play guitar, and almost every girl at the school loved him. They would scoff at him, saying he could do better. Laugh at Candace, and tell him that there were so many better girls out there for him. All these girls were the average, flighty kind of characters that any guy, who actually cared about his relationship with someone, wouldn't go out with, no matter what. So, whenever people laughed about him and Candace, he would just point out a fact that she was an unconventional person, filled with perks, and laughter. She may be a bit neurotic, but it was one of the many things he loved about her.

In his mind, no girl could compare to Candace.

**Well, that's it. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Phinabella, Canderemy, Ferbnessa, Buford and Baljeet (Bromance ONLY, not romance.), family fluff, etc. Those are the things that are allowed. Please read, request, and review! :).**


	9. Impression

**Hey, guys, it's me again! I just got Pages for my Mac, and I'm still trying to learn how to understand it; so, basically, I had to rewrite this at least three times; I deleted it twice, accidentally, when I was trying to double-space it. I'll get the hang of it! :). Oh, and I've been writing in Microsoft Word for Mac until now; I made so many backup files with that. Well, this chapter was suggested as a moment/scenario by the awesome, "Phinabellaguy123." All requests will be eventually used in the story. Don't worry, guys! :). I hope you enjoy it! :).**

Heartbroken, she offered her help to Phineas as a friend, not a lover. She showed him how to impress the girl, with flowers, and whatever else she was interested in. She showed him what to say, and when and how to say it. She showed him how to make sure she clung to his every word, not wanting to leave his side, like he always did to her.

Isabella turned around at the end of her lecture, sighing to herself.

"So, Phineas, good luck on your date. What's her name, again?" said Isabella, with a slight choke in her happy voice.

He smiled up at her. "Well, isn't it obvious?"

She frowned, getting annoyed. How could he say, "obvious?" He couldn't understand how much she liked him for years, and that was just plain, "obvious."

"No, no it's n-"

Her words were muffled by his kiss.

**I hope this is as good as my first two tries! I hope you guys enjoyed it. :). Don't forget to read, request, and review! :).**


	10. Finesse

**Well, here I am again, with my tenth chapter! Wow, thanks for all of the support you guys! This chapter was suggested as a word by my sister, Endless Secrets. I love you, sis! Hope you guys enjoy it. :).  
**

Isabella topped the last of the cards on the world's biggest tower of cards with finesse. Smiling, she gave the boys a nod. Ferb shoved Phineas, who smashed into the tower of cards, and landed directly on top of Isabella.

"Ferb, what the heck? It was supposed to be recorded!"

Ferb showed him a picture of their card tower, giving him a thumbs up.

"Well done, Ferb. But, still, why did you push me? Oh, sorry, Isa-"

He would have scrambled off of her normally, but when she planted a light kiss on his lips, nothing could stop him from falling off of her.

The two stared at Phineas, who had obviously fainted.

"Good job, Ferb." said Isabella, smiling.

Ferb gave her a thumbs up. All in a day's work.

**I hope you guys enjoyed it! :).  
**


End file.
